


Maybe Parties Aren't THAT Bad

by heaxtbreaker



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Fucking, M/M, One Shot, Party, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heaxtbreaker/pseuds/heaxtbreaker
Summary: Gerard is in love with Frank, Frank is in love with Gerard, there's yelling and then they fuck





	Maybe Parties Aren't THAT Bad

**Author's Note:**

> 1) this is the first smut I've ever written so I apologize in advance  
> 2) sorry to my parents

Gerard groaned. Why the hell did Mikey want him to come upstairs for his stupid party anyways?

Oh right-- Frank. Frank had been Gerard's best friend for about ten years. And for the past couple years Mikey was convinced that two of them were fucking soulmates. 

Every time Mikey brought the subject up with Gerard, Gerard profusely sputtered out "no" over and over again. Besides it's not like Gerard had a raging 'yes please' homo crush on Frank, right?

....HAHAHA no. Gerard was basically in love with Frank, but of course he denied it. Just because both he and Frank were flaming homosexuals didn't mean they had to like each other. 

Plus who would like Gerard? He was an awkward, introverted guy who had problems with taking a shower and leaving his room in the basement. Nothing special about him at all, at least that's what he thought. 

But Frank, Frank was different. Frank was smart and funny and beautiful and oh-- those tattoos. The way they curved around his skin, the dark ink contrasting his pale skin color. They were everywhere on Frank's body and it was ridiculous the amount of times Gerard to refrain from tracing the ink with his tongue.

That would freak Frank out for sure, but Gerard couldn't help it if Frank's tattoos made him achingly hard. His cock twitched at just the mere thought of them. Oh how he wished he could have Frank spread out, naked on his bed so he could give those tattoos they attention the deserved.

Shit, he should probably stop thinking about this unless he wanted to face Frankie with a leaking cock, which he definitely did not want to do. 

After a minute of thinking about dead puppies and kittens to make sure his dick was calm, he went upstairs. 

Almost immediately he was tackled by a bundle of energy screaming, "HEY MOTHERFUCKER," also know as Frankie.  
"Jesus Christ Frank, calm the fuck down. I saw you yesterday for Pete's sake!"  
"Wha-?" A confused Pete Wentz turned around.  
"I was just- okay never mind," Gerard huffed. 

It seemed that Frank had noticed that Gerard was a bit off because he was looking at Gerard apprehensively. "Hey, Gee. Uh. You okay?" Frank hesitantly asked. "Oh yeah. I'm fucking jazzed," Gerard sarcastically replied.  
"Jeez no need to be short with me, I was just checking on you."

For some reason this triggered something in Gerard and he well.. exploded. "Well maybe I don't WANT to be checked on! Besides it isn't like you actually care about me right? I mean you probably just feel bad for me right? You probably hate me. You probably think I'm a pathetic, sniveling, little helpless creature who can't survive without you. You probably go tell stories about me to your real friends and you all laugh at how fucking stupid I am. Well, NEWS FUCKING FLASH, I DON'T FUCKING NEED YOU TO CARE ABOUT ME!" Gerard was panting and red-faced by the end of his little over-dramatic monologue. Where the fuck did that come from? 

After Gerard had caught his breath he took notice of Frank, who was staring at him in shock, mouth wide open. You could see in his eyes that he was hurt by what Gerard had said.

Frank opened and closed his mouth a few times before he said softly with a broken look on his face, "you think I don't genuinely care for you?" Gerard saw tears forming in his eyes. 

Knowing that he had fucked up big time, Gerard sighed. He grabbed Frank's hand and pulled him down to the basement because they were in the middle of his little brother's party and really, he should have thought of that BEFORE his little outburst. Okay, maybe it wasn't so little, but still. 

Once they had reached Gerard's cave  and the door had been shut and locked, Gerard faced Frankie. "Look, Frankie-"

"NO, YOU LOOK! I fucking love you! You are one of the best things in my life, so don't you dare think that I don't care for you! You are amazing and sometimes I just wish you would fuck me and wait-- that was not where I was going with that so ya know I'm just gonna go now." Frank's entire face was red from embarrassment. 

Now it was Gerard's turn for his mouth to hang open in shock. 

Frank turned around to leave but it seems at though he forgot the door was locked, or really that doors even existed, because he just ran into said door. 

When Frank shouted, "OW FUCKING DOOR!" Gerard was knocked out of his state of being an idiot and what Frank had said finally registered. Seeing as though Gerard's cock was rapidly growing, Frank's words had registered with both of Gerard's heads. 

"Well sugar, I could do more than just fuck you if you would like," Gerard replied in a low, lust filled voice. 

"W-w-what?"

"Oh you heard me, sugar," Gerard purred. Frank warily turned to face Gerard again, "you better not be messing with me."

Gerard stalked towards Frank and whispered in a silky voice, "now why would I mess with someone as beautiful as you?"

"I-I-I-," Frank stuttered out. 

"Oh baby, you have no idea what you do to me, do you? You make me so hard. All I want to do is fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week."

"Oh fuck," Frankie whimpered, "please, Gerard, please."

"On the bed now," Gerard demanded. Frank scrambled to do what Gerard wanted and Gerard made a pleased noise once Frank was in place. "Now strip, I want to see you touch yourself until your cock is leaking and you're begging me to touch you."

"O-ok," Frank took off his shirt, pants, and finally boxers. Oh God, he is so beautiful.

Frank moaned when he took his cock into his hand, and oh God, Gerard's dick was throbbing in his pants. 

Frank's cock was thick, swollen, red, and pre-cum was beading at the tip. Gerard just wanted to go over there and take Frank's cock into his mouth, but that would have to wait for another time. 

Gerard walked over to Frank, who immediately stopped getting himself off. "On your hands and knees."

Once Frank obeyed, Gerard removed his clothing and grabbed the lube. This was both his and Frank's first time so they should be safe, plus Gerard wanted to be as close to Frank as possible. 

Gerard coated two fingers in the lube and slowly pushed one into Frank's hole. Frank let out a broken moan and pushed back onto Gerard's finger. 

"God baby you're so eager. Have you done this to yourself before? Fingered yourself and gotten off on it?" Gerard had added another finger while talking, which caused Frank to gasp loudly. 

"Y-yes. Oh fuck gerard! I came to the thought of you fucking me." Gerard started scissoring his fingers inside of Frank, making him moan again. 

"Oh? You came to the thought of my cock slamming into you? Want me to fuck you like the little slut you are?" Gerard growled. He watched as Frankie pushed back onto his fingers even harder than before. 

"Please, fuck me Gerard!" Gerard felt the little bundle of nerves under his fingers and started rubbing over it harshly. 

"OH FUCK DADDY!" 

Gerard froze for just a second, stunned by what Frankie had said, or rather, screamed. But then he realized how much that fucking turned him on. 

Gerard leaned forward, fingers still brushing over Frankie's prostate, and whispered in Frankie's ear, "want daddy's cock, you little whore? Want daddy to fucking destroy you?"

"Yes, daddy," Frankie whimpered. 

Gerard removed his fingers from Frank's ass and grabbed the lube. He poured a generous amount onto his hands and slicked up his cock. As soon as he got a grip on his throbbing cock he realized just how fucking close he was to cumming. Removing his hand from his cock with some reluctance, be grabbed the bottle of lube again. Just to tease Frankie a little more, he let a bit of the lube drip down over Frankie's stretched hole and down his balls. Frankie's whined, "fuck da-"

Gerard smacked Frankie's ass, hard. "Did I say you could talk, slut?" Frankie shook his head, "no daddy."

"Good puppy, now turn over on your back," Gerard commanded. "Are you ready?"

Frank looked up at Gerard with wide, lust filled eyes and said in a whiny voice, "yes, daddy."

Gerard groaned at how fucking delicious Frank looked and placed the tip of his swollen cock at Frank's entrance. Frank gave him a small nod as a go ahead and Gerard began to slowly push into him. He watched Frank's face for any sign of pain, but all he saw was Frank wincing just a bit. He was also looking up at Gerard with a mixture of love and lust. 

Gerard had pushed all the way into Frank, his balls pressed against Frank's ass. While waiting for Frank to give him the signal to start moving, he leaned down and sucked a hickey onto Frank's scorpion tattoo. "Mine," he growled, staring into Frank's eyes. 

"All yours and only yours" Frank agreed while staring back at Gerard. Gerard softly kissed Frank then pulled away when Frank asked him to start moving. Gerard started to thrust forward into Frank, watching Frank's face contort into one of pleasure. 

The tight heat felt so good around Gerard's cock. He had thought about this so many times, what Frank would feel like, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. 

"Faster daddy! OOHHH DADDY!" Frank screamed when Gerard hit his prostate. Noting the angle, Gerard pulled out almost all the way until just the tip of his dick was in Frank. Slamming back in, hard, Gerard hit Frank's prostate perfectly. 

"FUCK, HARDER! OH FUCK ME, DADDY!"

Complying to Frank's request, Gerard hit Frank's prostate over and over. Knowing he was close, Gerard reached down and grabbed Frank's cock, thumbing at the slit. Frankie was heavily leaking pre-cum and Gerard used it to swipe over the tip of his cock and down the vein, making Frank scream even louder. The combination of Gerard's cock hitting his prostate perfectly over and over and Gerard touching Frank's cock was getting to be too much.

"Daddy, I'm so close," Frank panted. His head thrown back, eyes close, mouth wide open, and tattooed bands gripping the sheets tightly. "Gonna come for me, puppy?" Gerard pulled Frank's legs over his shoulders going that much deeper. 

"F-FUCK DADDY!" Frank was cumming, the cum spurting from his dick and hitting his chest covering his tattoos. When Frank tightened around Gerard, Gerard was pushed over the edge. He kept fucking Frankie throughout their orgasms, moaning loudly. 

Gerard pulled his softening cock out of Frank and licked Frankie's cum off of Frankie's chest then kissed Frank, making Frank taste himself. Frank groaned and Gerard reached down, circling the rim of Frank's entrance. He could feel his hot, sticky cum leaking out of Frank's used hole. Frank was his.

Frank whined from the over stimulation, making Gerard grin. He laid down next to Frank, not caring about the sweat and cum covering their bodies. He kissed Frank and murmured against Frank's lips, "I love you, puppy."

"I love you too, daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Don't forget to like and comment -xoMer


End file.
